The Fourteenth Wife
by Portgas D. Farra
Summary: What would happen in D. Gray Man if Hoshino decided to throw a few extra characters into the mix? Contains love, loss, angst, tragedy, and a twist no one will see coming (at least I hope I write it well enough.)


**_Portgas D. Farra~ Warning: There are spoilers!Warning: There are spoilers!Warning: There are spoilers!Warning: There are spoilers!Warning: There are spoilers!Warning: There are spoilers! Omagosh There are spoilers! Read at own risk. Not my fault if you don't heed my warning. All credit for this anime goes to Katsura Hoshino. Bless her heart!_**

Chapter 1: Escape into the Night

* * *

In a world so cruel and dark lived two boys and their mother. One boy was not in the best health, the other was not in his right mind. Yet the mother loved them both equally, and wanted the boys to grow happy and worry free. And the mother would stop at nothing to make this a reality for her boys.

And she was true to her word. Despite all obstacles that rested in their path, the boys grew to be happy men. The younger brother married a beautiful woman and she bore him two children. The eldest brother was the proud uncle of twins. They lived together in sweet serendipity. All seemed bright for the family.

But even the most beautiful of fireworks must fade away into the night.

One night the younger brother's mind had finally cracked. The started rampaging through his household day after day, madly raving that God had forsaken his family and himself. He developed a loathing for all around him. Everything he would come across he scowled in disgust.

His wife, loving and concerned, turned to her brother-in-law, fearful of her husband's rage.

So the younger sibling tried to communicate to his brother about the wife's concerns.

But the brother would hear none of it and even went as far to accuse his brother of adultery, claiming it was his fault the brother's wife was becoming so distant. And again he shut himself away from the world.

All hope was lost for the man as his mind slipped deeper into insanity's iron grip.

It was then on the night of her grandchildren's six month birthday, that the mother went to talk to her son.

"Lies! ALL LIES! Don't you see mother!?" The younger son cried to his mother, "GOD IS NO LONGER WITH US! HE HAS FORSAKEN US AND LEFT OUR FAMILY TO WITHER AWAY AND ROT!"

"Nea, don't you think that's a little harsh to say." The mother spoke gently to her son, "the Lord has blessed you with a beautiful wife, two healthy children, and a wonderful home? Why...I don't think he's forsaken anyone in this family at all."

"I see you are just as blind as Mana, mother."

"Nea, stop this nonsense please, your wife, Mana, and myself are worried for your health."

"Tch! Yes of course my treacherous brother and adulterous wife!"

"Nea!"

"How mother?! Answer me that?"

"How what, Nea?" His mother asked confused.

"How am I to believe that even the children are my own? How do I trust they belong to me?!"

"Nea Campbell! I will not stand here while you tarnish the name of my daughter-in-law, YOUR WIFE, she has done nothing to dis-earn your trust!" The mother was furious now, for her son did not hear what he was saying. She wanted her family to prosper and grow.

"I'm sorry mother..." Nea breathed. His mother smiled at this.

"Nea, it's okay, everything will be fine you'll-"

_SHUNK!_

A sickening piercing sound erupted from the mother's gut.

"Nea?" She looked up at her son.

"I won't let you bring me down, Innocence of God."

_THUD!_

* * *

"Mother?" Mana called out. "Where is that woman?"

A glint in the field just out side the window caught Mana's attention. He turned to see that Nea was outside, in front of the old tree they used to climb.

"Nea?'

* * *

Upon approaching Mana's gut wretched. He saw his mothers lifeless corpse hunched in front of the tree. Her eyes clouded over with emptiness and her beauty present even in death.

Nea stood in front of her in a hideous demon mask.

"Now everything's gone back to the way it was...3 " Nea ranted.

"Mana D. Campbell, It's all your fault3 "

"You brought on this tragedy3!

* * *

"Nea? Mana?" His wife sat in their children's nursery lolling the infants back to sleep. She herself had been roused by a sudden chill in the air. She worried pointlessly about her husband. How she just wished he would walk in from the doors like he used to and take their son in his arms as she would rock their daughter to sleep.

"Mana," She sighed, "I do hope you were able to talked to him this night."

_CRRRREEEAAAAKKKK!_

The nursery door began to slowly open. The wife turned but saw no one as the door bared to it's fullest.

"Nea? She called out, rising from her chair.

"Is that you?"

Silence. Dead cold silence. Almost deafening. And almost too abruptly it was replaced with the blood curdling screams of the wife.

* * *

The hacking wheezes of a woman could be heard clearly against the dead of night. She was clutching something to her heaving bosom. Darkness shrouded her near completion, nothing but her gasps revealing her. As her breathing slowed the night started to consume her form and a high pitch whine of not one but two children could be heard. Small human chirps and gargles stared to replace the woman's gasps until she made no more sound.

One small child began to whine angrily.

"Shh," lolled his mother, "hush now, it's all over."

The child's frustrated cries did not cease.

"Shhh," continued the mother, "would you like a lullaby?"

"Then the boy went to sleep, and one or two embers alive in the ashes flared up in the shape of your beloved face. Thousands of dreams spread over the land."

The trees shuddered angrily, but the mother continued.

"Stars like silver eyes twinkling in the night…"

Blazes started to consume the sky behind the woman but she ignored it still singing.

"Your shining ones fell to earth. Even though the eons turn many prayers to dust, I will keep praying. Please love this child and kiss the hand you're holding."

The child's cries stilled and both were fast asleep. Their mother smiled down at them before rising to her feet and advancing forward.

Again she sang.

"Then the boy went to sleep, and one or two embers alive in the ashes flared up in the shape of your beloved face. Thousands of dreams spread over the land. Stars like silver eyes twinkling in the night. Your shining ones fell to earth. Even though the eons turn many prayers to dust, I will keep praying. Please love this child and kiss the hand you're holding."

Behind the woman stalked a luminous figure. It approached closer and closer to the woman and her children. The dear mother oblivious to the imminent danger.

Closer.

Closer.

Ever so closer. Until she could inhale the chocking scent that rolled the beast. But by then it was too late.

The contents of her first child splattered against the ground along with the mothers left arm. The woman gave a chocked cry of agony. Her first child shredded and her second creaming in terror.

The beast snarled at the woman, foam gurgling from the maw.

"Give. The. Child."

"Never!" snarled the weeping mother. The beast approached again with incredible speed and within moments it was upon the woman, shredding her skin and hair to pieces as she threw herself over her remaining child.

Blood drizzled onto the screeching babe child as it's persistant mother shielded him from the terror.

"Give me the CHILD!" The wretch howled in anger and lunged at the woman once more. It's lethal body suddenly jerked still and was thrown to the ground. Mana stood defensively over the broken woman.

"Are you okay Mia?" He asked.

"Ro-"The woman chocked gasps pointing to her shredded daughter, "GOD, IT KILLED HER!"

It took Mana a moment to comprehend what she was saying then he saw it. The splattered remains of the little girl. When he turned back to Mia he also saw her arm had been torn from her being.

'She never let go' Mana thought.

"GIVE ME THE CHILD!" snarled the beast getting to his feet.

"Innocence! Give me THE INNOCENCE!"

"Mia…" The man spoke, "are you able to run?"

"H-huh? Y-yes but why….?"

"Run."

"No!" She chocked.

"RUN!" hollered the man as the creature purged forward.

With her remaining arm clutching the infant she struggled to her feet and limped a ways away. Behind she could hear the man warding away the beast.

The child's screams were labored now, blood curdling chocks spouted from his mouth.

"Shhh," lolled Mia , agony etching her face. "Sh…hh…ah…ah haahh…"

She was weeping pitifully into her child's neck.

"Shhh… Your shining ones fell to earth. Even though the eons turn many prayers to dust, I will keep praying. Please love this child and kiss the hand you're holding…"

"I will keep praying."

"Please…."

The woman gasped for air between sobs. The child in her arms crying out to her.

"Love this child….and kiss…the hand you're….holdi-"

"Mia!"

"Ma...na," strained the broken woman. Mana rushed to her side and tried to clot her wound. To no prevail. Rather than have her brother-in-law struggle desperately to only failed she pushed her son into his uncle's arms.

"Take care of him."

"What? NO, Mia you are going to be fine, you-" She ignored Mana's rants and asked.

"Where is my...husband? W...here is Nea?"

"I-" Mana cringed at a horrid memory, "He-"

She gave a strangled giggle.

"Mia!"

"I'm cursed too, see?" She pointed to her forehead which was bleeding black fluid.

"Mia!"

"God...*cough*has forsaken us, Mana. But...not...him." She pointed to her son. Mana stared down at the boy, to see something incredible and terrifying at the same time.

"He will be...the one...*hack*...to but an end...to this madness. Please...stay with him..."

"Mia! NO, you're going to make it through all of this!"

"Shhh," Mia gave a wary smile.

"Please," She whispered.

"Love this child and kiss the hand you're holding." Then her body went limp

"Mia?"

Nothing.

"MIA!


End file.
